50 sketches in black and white
by callosum
Summary: 50 Zoro/Nami moments, using the LJ 1sentence prompts, set epsilon. Happy birthday Zoro!


**50 sketches in black and white**

**Summary:** 50 Zoro/Nami moments, using LJ 1sentence prompts (epsilon). Happy birthday Zoro!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

* * *

#01 - Motion

Watching Zoro subconsciously put on a more-impressive-than-usual display of his sword skills for his new audience, Usopp was irresistibly reminded of the mating rituals he used to study in birds back in his village.

#02 - Cool

"It's too hot to sleep," Zoro complains, and sighing, Nami takes out her Clima-Tact and conjures up a breeze.

#03 - Young

Watching the powerful swordsman and the brilliant navigator revert to awkward teenagers, Robin felt acutely aware of her twenty-eight years.

#04 - Last

"Of course everyone can see that Zoro and Nami are together, they're sitting right next to each other aren't they?" - as usual, the captain was the last one to know.

#05 - Wrong

It's not that he ever gets lost, but somehow the way's always shorter when Nami's there.

#06 - Gentle

The others joke that Zoro is the gentle one in their relationship, and the worst of it is, they're right.

#07 - One

He already counts push-ups, sit-ups, lunges and lifts, so why not kisses too?

#08 - Thousand

It wouldn't be the Thousand Sunny without Zoro's lazy ass stretched out across the deck lawn, no matter how much Nami complains.

#09 – King

Nami knows Zoro's first priority is Luffy's dream, but when that's done, there'll still be the four Blues to map.

#10 - Learn

Zoro has learned to trust in Luffy's judgment; it still makes him shudder to think that if it had been up to him, they would never have gone after Nami and the Going Merry.

#11 - Blur

She cringes away from the strike, there is a blur of motion, and all of a sudden Zoro is between her and her attacker, and the look in his eyes doesn't bode well for the other.

#12 - Wait

It seems that every island they come to, they wind up waiting for Zoro to find his way back to the ship, and Nami decides that yes, navigation lessons are a very good idea.

#13 - Change

Before: "How dare you touch Nami-san, marimo bastard!"; after: "If you ever break her heart, I'll kill you, marimo bastard."

#14 - Command

She's not his captain, but her wish is his command, so long as the threat of a debt almost as big as his bounty hangs over him.

#15 - Hold

It wasn't like he designed the Thousand Sunny's hold to be a secret trysting place, Franky thought irritably.

#16 - Need

He's trained himself to be a man of few needs, but he supposed he could permit himself one more.

#17 - Vision

The glasses she wears while working are actually pretty cute, but they make his eyes swirl when he tries them on himself.

#18 - Attention

He likes watching her working on her maps, brow furrowed, tongue protruding, and he realises that her training is just as rigorous as his own.

#19 - Soul

He was entrusted not only with Kuina's sword and dream, but also her soul, and sometimes he wonders whether she would consider this a betrayal.

#20 - Picture

If only he knew where the nearest bounty collection centre was, he'd be able to see her face again (even if the photo was a bit scandalous).

#21 - Fool

"Just once, I'd like to be the one who saves your life," Nami whispers; he looks at her incredulously and reminds her, "You already have."

#22 - Mad

If she only knew why he provoked her so often, Nami would _really_ be mad, but then she'd be cuter than ever.

#23 - Child

"You're just like a child sometimes!" Nami scolds, and Zoro replies innocently, "Don't women like children?"

#24 - Now

Zoro's thoughts usually dwell in the past and the future, but then she appears and he's forcibly ripped into the here and now.

#25 - Shadow

It's hard to think that the Zoro with shadowed, narrowed eyes under a black bandanna is still Zoro, and she knows there is a part of him that will always be beyond her reach.

#26 - Goodbye

That damn shichibukai didn't even give them the chance to say it.

#27 - Hide

Nami giggles as Chopper finds a hiding place curled behind Zoro as he sleeps on deck, and harder still when Zoro points Usopp in the direction of the kitchen, protecting his charge.

#28 - Fortune

"You were willing to pay 200 million beli for Caimie's life, how much would you pay for mine?" he teased.

#29 - Safe

It's strange to think that the place she feels safest is in the arms of a man considered one of the most dangerous in the world.

#30 - Ghost

There are times when Zoro grips his sword so hard his knuckles turn the colour of its sheath, and she knows it carries a memory that haunts him still.

#31 - Book

"Er, Robin, do you have any books about...er...you know...um...never mind," he finishes in confusion, but already a train of hands is ferrying a book with a deceptively plain cover over to him.

#32 - Eye

Nami and Zoro trade increasingly absurd theories about why Sanji's one eye is never seen, turning red with suppressed laughter when Sanji swirls up to them with a drink for his mellorine.

#33 - Never

He knows he'll never be able to pay back his exorbitant debt, but then he also knows she doesn't expect him to repay her in beli.

#34 - Sing

Zoro's baritone and Nami's alto blend together in surprising harmony, tempting Brook to write a duet for swordsman and navigator.

#35 - Sudden

"Nami, do you love me?"

#36 - Stop

Though Zoro _says_ he sticks to the principle of equality of the sexes, the way he stops Chopper and Nami crying are very different indeed.

#37 - Time

It takes exactly one minute for the rest of the crew to notice that the updated night watch roster has Nami handing off her shift to Zoro at two in the morning, and another 10 seconds for one of them to get clonked on the head for sniggering at the _convenience_ of the new arrangement.

#38 - Wash

"What's this doing in here?" Usopp asked, picking Zoro's white shirt out of Nami's laundry basket.

#39 - Torn

Another battle, another tear, and Nami adds 'Shirts for Zoro' to her shopping list for when they next arrive in port.

#40 - History

Zoro turns red as Luffy tells the crew about how they met, and blushes even harder when Nami turns and gives him a smile, hearing it was all for the sake of one little girl.

#41 - Power

"_Na_, you two, Robin says that as captain I have the power to marry you..." but before Luffy can finish, he's clear on the other side of the deck and sports two fresh lumps on his head.

#42 - Bother

If I'm so hard to understand, Zoro smirked, why do you even bother trying?

#43 - God

Zoro may be even more arrogant than the gods, she thinks, but at least he doesn't presume to dictate the fates of others.

#44 - Wall

Years later, Zoro still hasn't figured out how Nami managed to penetrate his carefully-constructed defences.

#45 - Naked

She briefly considered giving him a Happiness Punch for his birthday, because it cracks her up to see him blush.

#46 - Drive

As their nakama and enemies grow in number, the number of hours Zoro spends training each day steadily increases; she's been counting.

#47 - Harm

Nami knows a punch or ten won't hurt Zoro, otherwise she'd never raise a hand against him.

#48 - Precious

"Okay, okay, but you can only have one," she says, tossing him one of her mikans.

#49 - Hunger

Perhaps she should have felt a little more guilty about deceiving Sanji as to the ultimate destination of his mid-afternoon snacks.

#50 - Believe

Though she dreads the day when Zoro will meet Mihawk in battle again, she knows that on that day, he will become the greatest swordsman in the world.

* * *

**Bonus (crack) sentence!**

#30 - Ghost

Zoro slumped onto his hands and knees and wailed, "I don't deserve to walk on the same earth as her..._sumimasen_!"

("Ghost" here refers to Perona's Negative Ghosts, of course.)

* * *

**Author's note:** I thought I'd write something for Zoro's birthday while on a very long flight. I decided to try my hand at 1sentence, inspired by RedSavant's "In an Eyeblink", so I scribbled down the prompts and came up with these "pseudo-sentences", some of which are only single sentences by dint of severe punctuation abuse.

If you like them, please review and let me know which ones you liked. If you don't, please review and let me know which ones you didn't. Some of them are a bit OOC but it's fun to imagine Zoro & Nami behaving a bit more couple-like. There's definitely room for improvement here but since it's 11/11, I thought I'd push this out in time for Zoro's birthday. Happy birthday Zoro!

PS. Besides RedSavant's "In an Eyeblink", which covers the whole crew, there's another Zoro/Nami 1sentence fic with the same prompts, called Life's Puzzle Pieces by Duplicity-of-Ler. Definitely check it out, it very cleverly uses the prompts _in sequence_ to tell a whole story.

PPS. Wow, this has been added to the Zoro & Nami Love community, my first fic to receive such an honour. Thanks, whoever did that!


End file.
